


endless rumors.

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, alex and george are childhood friends too, george likes quackity (romantically), niki is kind of a bad guy, quackity and george go to high school together, quackity disappeared out of nowhere, quackity is hated by everyone, rumors around quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: quackity and george go to the same high school where george is popular and quackity is hated by everyone, soon enough, quackity ends up disappearing and george finds out all kinds of rumors about his crush.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	endless rumors.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, okay, when you read on, you'll find niki in the sorts. i love niki, i promise it's nothing. it's just for the plotline.

the days following his disappearance, george finds out that everyone hates alex, just a little.

each day that passed was a new story, a new accusation, a new reason to grow distain for alex.

it was light at first, petty.

"alex stole my fruit snacks in the third grade!" one said.

"he asked for a pencil and never gave it back." another huffed.

"he pulled my hair when we were 7!" a blonde one cried.

"he kept looking at me funny." an unknown voice complained.

as the whispers grew, they started developing into meaner tales.

"he took my ps visa game out my backpack." one whimpered.

"he called me a fat bitch." one murmured.

"alex slept with my ex-girlfriend (minx) while we were dating." schlatt said.

"he poured vodka on me at a party." aksel whined.

they only got darker from there.

"he told me to kill myself." one mumbled loud enough.

"alex pulled a knife on me for flirting with george." one babbled.

"he told me he’d slit my throat once." another one hissed.

"he almost shoved me down the stairs!" one shouted.

and it went on & on.

some were true, george can confirm, either witnessing it first hand or being the first to hear of it. alex did steal someone’s fruit snack, sharing it with george then stating that the treat wasn’t his.

some he could deny right away. like he knew for a fact that alex would never sleep with a girl. despite the fact that he was bisexual and babbled to george about multiple girls he found himself attracted to (all sharing brown hair and with a british accent, weirdly enough), he was insecure around women.

most of the rumors, he didn’t know what to make of them.

he starts to realize, he doesn’t know as much about his own best friend and crush, alex, as he thought he did.


End file.
